


Broken Teapot

by ElleBassist



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Marriage, Morning After, Morning Sex, Percival Graves is just trying his best okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleBassist/pseuds/ElleBassist
Summary: Percival reflects on putting himself back together and meeting his husband along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I haven't written anything in years and I decide to write smut for the first time???? Who Am I?  
> This is not beta read, I edited it best I could but I'm really tired so who knows :)  
> Mostly inspired but Aethelar's Grammander tag on tumblr so go check that out.  
> ~Toodles.~

Graves never imagined that life would be this kind to him. 

Life had always been fairly good. His parents were both alive and well, he was the youngest man to have ever held his position at MACUSA and he was only going further. Maybe it was because of all this that Grindelwald happened. One could not have only good in their lives, there was a balance to be had. Graves figured it was time to pay due. Of course, this train of thinking hadn’t occurred until several weeks after his initial defeat. At first he was determined to win the war despite having lost the first battle. Seclusion, however, does things to a man. Add the occasional torture and interrogation session and you have the perfect recipe to make someone who resembled a broken teapot

These thoughts still plagued him even after his rescue, but Percival worked hard to overcome them. He wanted to get better; for his mother, his father, his employees, and himself. It only made it all the sweeter to know that he was beating Grindelwald by doing so, and Percival Graves wanted to win. He picked up the pieces of that teapot and tried to glue himself back together again.

However, it quickly became obvious to all that were close to him that Percival was running himself into the ground trying to overcome the lingering damage done by Grindelwald. In his quest to fix, Percival was only crushing the pieces smaller. Tina and Picquery knew something had to change, and quickly.

Enter Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.

The Brit was called in to help with a case of poaching. While the President was not particularly concerned with the fate of the creatures, the poachers were selling their prizes to dark wizards and witches for their own nefarious purposes which would not be stood for. Newt maybe be a bleeding heart, but he had dealt with poachers before and would certainly know how to deal with this group.

Newt, Tina, and Percival were pouring over case files in the Director’s office late one night searching for clues when the Niffler made his appearance. The little bugger had managed to go unnoticed by all occupants of the room long enough to squirrel away a silver-plated pen set, a jewel encrusted Fabergé egg, and Graves’ coin purse that he kept his extra change in for the good coffee sold down the street. It was only when Graves (a life-long New Yorker, and therefore seasoned to pilfering hands) felt the slightest brushed of tiny paws on his coat pocket that the small beast was revealed and Percival quickly snatched the Niffler in his hand. 

“Oh I-I’m terribly sorry! He didn’t mean any harm let me just-" Newt rambled as he made motions to take the Niffler from his captor. Graves looked between the fuzzy, struggling animal and Newt before finally settling his gaze on the Niffler.

“Why is it out of the case?”

“I- well, it’s just his nature, you see. He doesn’t like to be cooped up for very long and he just needed to run around a bit. I was going to let him free in my hotel, but he it seems he just couldn’t wait any longer. I’m apologize.” Newt seemed very nervous, and Tina seemed very unsure. Graves looked at the Niffler. It was breathing so fast Percival thought he might explode and with a burst of clarity, he understood. He waved his wand towards to the door, casting a barrier around the room.

“It’s okay, I can…relate to the feeling,” he said before looking the Niffler in the eye, “You can run around freely in here, but anything you take you must give back. In exchange, I’ll give you this-" Graves summoned a very garish but incredibly shiny hand-mirror from the cabinets, “-Understood?”

The Niffler nodded quickly and Graves set him on the floor gently. The creature looked at the group for a mere moment before scurrying off to set the items back to their rightful places. Percival looked back at the other two people in his office and tried to ignore Tina’s dumbstruck face. Newt’s smile was…harder to ignore, blinding as it was. Percival cleared his throat and sat down again. 

“Well? Found anything useful or are you trying to catch flies? Get back to work.” The pair quickly settled into their chairs and went back to their respective files.

The poaching case took several more weeks and Newt’s blinding smile had become a constant in his life. It was like looking at sunshine in a garden full of flowers in full bloom. Like watching a magnificent sunset over a gorgeous horizon, like seeing a lover-

It was distracting, to say the least.

He saw it almost every day, and saw it brought out mostly for his creatures. Percival soon met all of them and could honestly say he they were one of his favorite parts of the day. It was…soothing being in the case. The creatures were friendly and it was easy to tell that they cared for Newt as much as Newt cared for them. The trio began taking the case files to down into the suitcase to study, the atmosphere relaxing after spending much of the day surrounded in bureaucracy. Percival found that the mooncalves were a particular favorite of his and he only admited so after the third time he fell asleep in their meadow with a whole group of the creatures cuddled around him. Graves is pretty sure Tina took pictures. 

When the day came to arrest the criminals Percival quickly realized that the sunlight-smile would leave. With the poachers in prison, Newt would go back to England, or travel the world again, and Graves’ world would be a bit darker again. Life without Newt in it would not be unbearable, not unworthy of his time, but he realized something now that he had not before. Trying to go back to how things had been before was not the way to fix himself. Percival Graves was a different man now; whether he wanted to be or not. Grindelwald had changed him and he would never fit into the piece of the puzzle that he had before. That was okay. It was simply how things were going to be and it would be pointless to fight it. But finding his new shape, his new space in the puzzle was hard and Newt made it just a little bit easier. He helped Graves see that needed to _heal_ and not _fix._

The second the last of the paperwork was signed, Percival Graves kissed Newton Scamander in a secluded hallway of the Woolworth Building and everything fit together just a little bit better. 

Their courtship was slow, but comfortable. Graves understood that Newt needed space to travel and fight for his cause, and Newt understood that Graves was still fractured, the glue not yet dry to his broken teapot. Truly, they weren’t official for another year, and it took almost another full year to move in together at Graves’ large flat. They met each other’s parents-

 _“You’re so skinny! Percival, what have you been feeding him? Come, come we’ll put some weight on you yet.”_

-and their parents met each other-

 _“That’s a fine man you’ve raised there Mrs. Graves.”_

_“Thank you, you haven’t done bad yourself. Newt is wonderful to my boy.”_

-and now their respective families were simply waiting for the announcement. Everyone at MACUSA knew it would be any day and were proven right when one morning Newt and Percival walked in together with a skip (and a bit of a limp) in their step and a certain light shining in their eyes. Invitations were sent out, Jacob made the cake, and Picquery officiated the ceremony. Although all would deny it (Aurors are tough, stubborn bunch after all) there was hardly a single dry eye in the pews as Newt and Percival dedicated their lives to each other. The party went on late into the night, Theseus had flirted with Percival’s cousin all night long, and everyone in attendance was sufficiently toasty from the open bar.

Now, in the morning light after their wedding night Percival brushed the curls from the tanned skin of Newt's forehead. The other man stirred at the touch, turning his head into his partner’s hand and sighed.

“Morning.” He mumbled slowly, the last grips of sleep not yet gone. Percival chuckled and ran his fingers through the curly hair some more and watched as the rising sun cast a heavenly glow on his love’s skin. Scooting towards Newt on the bed, he lowered his head to kiss Newt’s freckled shoulder. Newt smiled with eyes still closed as Percival slowly dragged his lips up his husband’s collar bones and towards his cheek, leaving small kisses across the relaxed muscles. Percival ended his journey with a loud smooch on his nose and forehead, making Newt laugh at the obnoxious noises. Percival watched the beaming smile in front of him with near awe at his good fortune, almost unbelieving that someone like him deserved a gift like Newt. Overcome with feelings, Percival rolled on top of Newt and pulled him close as he sucked his mark onto Newt’s tantalizing skin. Newt moaned and put a hand into his hair, anchoring himself. Percival released the abused skin and rubbed his face against Newt’s jaw and rumbled his first words of the morning.

“I love you.”

Newt sighed happily and whispered back in the chilly air.

“I love you too.”

Percival could feel their bodies coming alive and was thankful they were on their honeymoon. The couple let their hands wander without urgency; it was like this early morning could last forever with the golden glow of the sun setting the scene in their little pocket of eternity. Percival ran his hand down Newt’s arm and felt the ring on his finger. That was his. Percival put that there, _Percival._ The man below him, this unprecedented and utter gift of a human was his for the rest of their lives. Percival lifted the hand to his mouth and kissed the finger before intertwining their hands together. Newt smiled up at Percival and brushed their joined hands at the beginnings of dark stubble on his husband's face. 

While neither were particularly gifted in words, they both were quite well-versed in the workings of the other and the pair’s lips met in the middle of the short distance between them. Their mouths moved together and Percival dragged his hands down Newt’s body to lift the long legs around his waist. Newt followed the action with his arms and soon the two were hopelessly intertwined in each other. Percival gently kneaded the two round globes of Newt’s ass and the other man moaned lightly into his mouth. The red-head separated from the kiss and snuck a hand down between them.

“I’m still ready,” he said breathlessly as he lightly ran his fingers over Percival’s hardness. Percival reciprocated and ground down on his partner, making him gasp and tighten his knees around Percival’s waist.

Without speaking the two moved as Percival grabbed a pillow and placed it under Newt’s inviting hips before kissing him again. He grabbed his cock and positioned himself before looking up at Newt. Curly hair bounced as he nodded hurriedly and wiggled his hips. Percival pushed forward until the head popped in. Both men were gasping at the intrusion and Percival had to take a deep breath before he continued. Achingly slow, Percival pushed until the two were flushed together and breathing the same air.

Newt ran his finger through Percival’s hair and down his lower back with shaking fingers. Taking the signal, Percival moved his hips back slowly until he nearly left the clutch of Newt’s tight body before pressing back in. Newt matched his pace while slowly rubbing circles into Percival’s skin. Percival shifted a bit and dropped to his elbows. The move made their skin touch from the chest down to their hips and Newt mewled. Percival thrust in, making the ginger cry out high and soft.

“There?” He whispered into his husband’s ear.

“Y-yes. _Oh_ ,” Newt said, barely able to rasp the words so overcome was he with pleasure. Percival smiled something wicked, kissed Newt’s cheek, and thrust at the spot hard. Newt jumped and clutched at his back with nails digging into skin. Percival put his face in Newt’s hair pressing soothing kisses there and started the pace. It was slow but hard and Percival pushed their bodies as close together as possible with every thrust. Newt nipped at Percival’s neck and shoulder making his own marks on the pale skin. Newt's body around him was like tight silk; warm and soft but unforgiving like a vice grip. 

“Fuck, Newt. So beautiful. Fuck.”

The two started to move faster, their hips undulating against each other and moving faster to their finish. The quiet morning air was pierced by their voices, moans, and gasps. Percival could feel the pressure rising in his gut and he followed the burning need in his body. He wrapped the entire lengths of both arms around Newt's shoulder and neck and plowed forward with incredible force. The friction of his abdomen against Newt’s cock made the Brit wild as he threw his head back; searching for air that his lungs couldn’t hold on to. His hands dug deep into Percival’s back and started to draw blood.

The pressure built and their cries grew louder and more desperate with every thrust. The end was rushing near as their movements became less fluid and more fervent. Finally, Newt screamed as euphoria blinded him, feeling everything and nothing all at once as the world went white around him. His body clamped down on Percival and the squeeze made him join Newt over the edge.

Newt tried to control his heaving breaths as Percival filled him to the brim and kept up small thrusts into Newt’s used and raw hole. Percival had planted his face in Newt’s sweaty neck and he carefully lowered himself on top of the thinner body while he regained his bearings. Their gasping chests stuck together from the perspiration and Percival twitched when Newt’s muscles fluttered around his hypersensitive cock. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and moved them enough that Newt was laying on his chest. After a considerable amount of time, punctuated with Percival brushing Newt’s hair and Newt wiping the sweat off his husband’s face, Percival grabbed his wand from the bedside table and summoned the cake saved from the night before. The two had a busy night and eventful morning and Percival figured having cake for breakfast could be excused this once.

Sunlight glinted off the ring on Newt’s hand and Percival couldn’t take his hands off it. Blue eyes caught him staring and the skin around them crinkled with a sweet smile. Newt took Percival’s hand once more, and kissed his ring’s twin. The newly wedded couple ate their breakfast in bed and Percival couldn’t help but think that yes;

Life had been kind to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> 3.31.17: I made a tumblr, if you want to check that out


End file.
